


You are My Adorable, Pig-headed Kitten

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, BuckyBear - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Stuffed Toys, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Word Prompts </p>
<p>Pig-headed, Adorable, kitten</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>After a particularly bad mission Tony just wants to be alone with his secret object, an old toy from his childhood. He goes and hides and when Steve finds him they start to argue. Bucky is not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Adorable, Pig-headed Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JProxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JProxy/gifts).



> This prompt was from and for JProxy!  
> The request was  
> I would really love it if it's Steve/Bucky/Tony or Bucky/Tony with Steve and Tony arguing and Protective Bucky? And Stuffed animals because why not. Teddy Bears are too adorable and I just imagine Tony hiding a Bucky bear from his childhood one of the only toys he's ever had and just cuddles it when he's really upset but tries to hide it whenever someone is around. (Bucky would probably find it anyway)  
> And the three words were pigheaded adorable and kitten
> 
> Hope you like it!

As soon as they decided Steve and Bucky we’re moving in on his floor, Tony knew he had a problem. He didn’t know where he could hide it because his boyfriends we’re _everywhere_. In his lab, his kitchen, his bedroom, his bathroom. Everywhere. He keeps telling himself they share the space now, it’s not _his_ it’s _theirs._ That was a new concept to him. All he knew is he had to hide it.

“JARVIS what is the location that Bucky and Steve use least often?”

“Their old living quarters, Sir.” JARVIS says easily

“Brilliant! I’ll hide it their plus it smells like them!”

Tony grabs it and runs down to Steve and Bucky’s old floor. He gets down there with no one seeing him and he runs for the bedroom. He hides it in the mostly empty closet and shuts it smiling

“Perfect.” Tony nods content and heads to his lab to finish his work

~

3 weeks later

 

So far his hiding spot has worked perfectly. He comes down here maybe once a day when he's feeling down and just holds it. It’s perfect. No one is the wiser.

After a particularly hard mission for Tony, he finds himself Steve and Bucky’s old bedroom feeling lost. He reaches in the closet and grabs his secret object and hugs it and sighs sliding down the wall trying his best not to cry. A voice in the back of his mind is shouting at him to go to his boyfriends and hug them and explain. But he can’t. He just hugs the old thing as tight as he can.

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes are inquiring where you are. Would you like me to tell them?”

“No. Don’t. Tell them… tell them I’m safe but I want to be left alone. And tell them I don’t want to be pushed.” Tony sighs crawling himself to the bed that still slightly smells like his boyfriends. He inhales the scent and sighs.

“Sir, Mr. Barnes has taken to threatening if someone doesn’t tell him where you are.”

“I just want to be left alone.” Tony mumbles rolling over

“I knew it!” he hears someone shout and he bolts into an upright position.

“Steve?” Tony gapes “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, Tony.” Steve says with an edge to his voice.

“Stop it, Steve. I just want to be left alone.”

“What you did out there today was not okay. Not okay!” Steve shouts making Tony get angry

“What, saving people is not okay? Are we just supposed to let them die?”  Tony asks sitting up, while slowly hiding his secret so Steve deosn’t see. Which he doesn’t

“No, what’s not okay is going into a dangerous situation recklessly _and_ disobeying direct orders. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you get to do that.” Steve shouts. “Don’t you see Tony. You nearly died! Seconds away! _Seconds_!”

“I had to save them! I couldn’t let them die!”

“You nearly died! You’re such ignorant, pig-headed-“

“Steve.” He a stern familiar voice from the door. Bucky. “Stop yelling at the man. Can’t you see what it’s doing to him?” Steve takes a step back and actually looks at Tony. He’s shaking and has tears streaming down his face. In Steve’s pause Bucky makes his way to Tony who reaches out and grabs latches on to the man.

“Oh Tony, I’m so sorry.” Steve says sadly as Tony starts sobbing into Bucky’s chest.

“They were _my_ weapons.” Tony says in-between sobs “All those people died and got hurt because of me.”

“No, Tony. They died because of the asshole who stole the designs and built the weapons. You saved all those people. You did good.” Bucky says softly “I promise you did good.” Tony nods into Bucky’s embrace.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m really glad you saved those people.” Steve apologizes And tony nods and reaches for him. Steve smiles and crawls into bed on the other side. Steve feels a lump under the bed.

“Whats this?”

“NO!” Tony shouts struggling to sit up. “Don’t!” Steve pulls it out and looks at his secret.

“What is it?” Bucky asks and Steve lifts it up

It’s a very, very old worn down stuffed animal. A Bucky Bear.

“… Tony.” Bucky starts softly

“Give me!” Tony reaches for it but Steve smiles and tosses it to Bucky

“Awe, it’s me! In a teddy bear.” Bucky grins and Tony grumbles and blushes “It’s so adorable. It’s old. How long have you had this?”

“Since I was 6.” Tony admits

“It smells like you.” Bucky says breathing it in “Why do you have it?”

“Well… I wasn’t so much allowed Toys, but Howard let me buy this… I’ve had it ever since.”

“Aww!” Bucky and Steve say simultaneously

“Did you have a captain America one?” Steve asks wondering

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tony says with a smirk.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Steve asks

“Nope.” Tony pops the p and grins

“My little kitten,” Bucky kisses Tony on the head. “Stop teasing him.”

“No.” Tony pulls Steve down and kisses him “Never.” He says kissing Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Random Words - A story exchange with Kelady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919942) by [FarbautisDottir (Krekta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/FarbautisDottir)




End file.
